With the reoccurence of gardening popularity, both vegetable and ornamental, it is increasingly common to start plants from seed and to nurture such seedlings in a cold-frame or greenhouse structure of one type or another. Cold frames, however, generally require heating cables in cold climates and entail at least some degree of outdoor attention and may otherwise not be convenient for those living in the city or participating in community gardens. On the other hand, greenhouse structures are generally quite expensive and can require extensive or undesirable architectural change to one's house or apartment. Also, both aforementioned type structures are generally permanent in nature and hence do not lend themselves to convenient disassembly or portability.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of a completely portable cold-frame or greenhouse structure which is adapted to interfit into an opening, such as provided by a window frame and the like, and which is completely collapsible and easily removable therefrom for nonuse storage.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a collapsible enclosure adapted for positioning in a window opening or the like for use as a cold frame or greenhouse including a skeletal frame which projects outside the window and is enclosed by a flexible cover open at its inner or window side so that the enclosure may be heated by the room into which such opening faces, thus eliminating the need for heating cables and the like.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a completely collapsible window greenhouse-type enclosure wherein the collapsed configuration thereof is generally of a narrow, single-planar configuration which is easy to store when not in use.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a collapsible window greenhouse enclosure wherein the flexible material forming a cover thereof includes a top portion which is downwardly and outwardly slanted so that water is quickly shed therefrom.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a window-type greenhouse enclosure wherein a bottom tray portion thereof serves to maintain a pair of pivotally movable cover support members in a fixed open position.
Another object is the provision within an enclosure of the above type of a supporting shelf for plants and the like which is adjustable to varying height positions therein.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the provision of an enclosure including a skeletal frame over which a transparent or translucent cover is adapted to fit, said frame comprising a relatively open front member having a marginal dimension corresponding to the opening into which such enclosure is adapted to fit and a pair of support members pivotally mounted thereto for support and stretching of a cover formed of generally flexible transparent or translucent material. The cover is attached to said front frame member whereby both the supports and the cover may be collapsed into the confines of the front frame member to provide a compact, relatively flat assembly to facilitate portability or storage of the unit when not in use.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent when the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.